The inventor of the instant invention has become a master at the creation of inflatable promotional displays, including inflatable protrusions from conventional billboards, entire billboards which inflate, thirty-foot stand-up whiskey bottles and beer cans for promotions, and generally speaking any inflatable, particularly any giant inflated replica of a product.
By so moving flat advertising copy into the third dimension, the inventor has been a phenomenon in the outdoor advertising and promotional business. Although certain of the three-dimensional billboards created by the inventor have had motion components, the inventor now wants to move completely into the fourth dimension by the creation of gigantic inflated product replicas designed to be towed on water surfaces before large crowds of people, such as at beaches in the summertime and on resort lakes in the interior of the country.